forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dschingis Khan-Event 2018
center|Logo "Dschingis Khan-Event 2018" Das Dschingis Khan-Event 2018 ist ein spezielles, historisches Event das bei Forge of Empires auf allen regulären Welten (d. h. Servern) von Mittwoch, den 10. Oktober bis Montag, den 15. Oktober 2018 stattfindet. Auf dem englischsprachigen Beta-Server startete es früher. right|Dschingis Khan-Event Hintergrund Hintergrund ... Beschreibung right|80px|Dschingis Khan Wie bei allen historischen Events gibt es auch beim "Dschingis Khan"-Event eine Questreihe, in der die Geschichte der Person erzählt wird, um die es in der Questreihe geht. - Questgeber ist - wie bei historischen Events üblich - Dschingis Khan selbst. Für die Erfüllung der Quests gibt es jeweils eine zufällige Belohnung. Zusätzlich erhällt man nach Lösung der ersten drei Quests ein 10-%-Angriffstrank, und nach Lösung der ersten 7 Quests ein Renovierungs-Kit. Wenn der Spieler es schafft, alle 11 Quests rechtzeitig, vor dem Ende der Questreihe und des Events, dem 15. Oktober 2018, abzuschließen, erhält er ein Portrait "Dschingis Khans", und ein neues, spezielles Kulturelles Gebäude im Barock-Garten-Stil: Die Botanische Rotunde, die zeitalter-abhängig neben Zufriedenheit auch einem Angriffsbonus liefert. - Wie schon das "Königliche Marmortor" des Napoleon Bonnaparte-Events der "Obiliskengarten" des Kleopatra-Events, das Magnum Opus des van Gogh-Events und die Menagerie des Sacajawea-Events hat auch die Botanische Rotunde einen Sekundär-Effekt, wenn sie in der Stadt des Spielers steht: Dschingis Khan selbst reitet wandert auf den einspurigen Straßen der Stadt entlang. Damit man ihn sieht müssen allerdings die Stadt-Animationen aktiviert sein. center|130px|Dschingis Khan Questreihe Der große Anführer der Mongolen (1/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Dschingis Khan ist auf der ganzen Welt dafür bekannt, dass er die nomadischen Mongolenstämme vereinte und das größte durchgehende Reich der Geschichte errichtete."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle 535.000 Münzen'' Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln eigener Münzproduktionen von Wohngebäuden, Sondergebäuden und Legendären Bauwerken, ebenso, wie das Plündern von Wohngebäuden von Nachbarn, Münzen, die man als Belohnung für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen erhält, Münzen als Questbelohnung aus anderen Quests, Ereignissen und der Gilden-Expedition, die Münzen, die man für das Helfen (Motivieren & Polieren) bei anderen Spielern erhält, und Münzen, die man durch Verkaufen von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. In der Virtuellen Zukunft. - In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Jahrhundertwende: 104.000 Münzen. & **''20 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren'' Beim Polieren zählen wie üblich neben Kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen. Betätigung des "Helfen"-Buttons zählt, wenn man dadurch etwas motiviert oder poliert. - Die Verwendung eines "Selbsthilfe-Kits" oder "Massen-Selbsthilfe-Kits" zählt dagegen nicht! *Anmerkung: Am ersten Tag der Questreihe war hier irrtümlich auch auf den deutschern Servern der folgende, englische Questtext angegeben. **''Win a battle Hierbei ist es gleichgültig, ob Kämpfe zur Eroberung von Sektoren auf der Karte der Kontinente, Kämpfe zur Lösung von Begegnungen in der Gilden-Expedition, oder Kämpfe bei Angriffen auf Nachbarn. or motivate or polish 20 buildings of other Players.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 5 Kryptowährung, oder 5 Sprengstoff, oder ... Aus der Not geborenes Vermächtnis - Teil 1 (2/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Der Mann, der später der große Khan werden sollte, wurde im Jahr 1162 unter dem Namen Temüdschin geboren. Er musste eine harte Kindheit erdulden. Er verlor seinen Vater in jungen Jahren an einen rivalisierenden Stamm und wurde später mit seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwistern vom eigenen Stamm geächtet."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Jahrhundertwende: 12 Forge-Punkte. & **''Spende 1 Güter Der Questtext ist fehlerhaft: es müssen in der Virtuellen Zukunft 160 Güter sein! In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte ggf. Menge niedriger. Jahrhundertwende: 130 Güter. an die Gildenkasse oder errichte 1 Militärgebäude aus deinem Zeitalter oder des vorigen Zeitalters'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 220.000 Vorräte, oder 5 Sprengstoff, oder ... Aus der Not geborenes Vermächtnis - Teil 2 (3/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Als Temüdschin 16 Jahre alt war, heiratete er Borte und zementierte so die Allianz zwischen den beiden Klanen. Kurz darauf wurden sie beide von einem rivalisierenden Klan entführt. Temüdschin wurde versklavt, bevor er entkam und seine Ehefrau rettete."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''32 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Jahrhundertwende: 19 Forge-Punkte.& **''Eine Technologie erforschen oder bei der Gilden-Expedition den 1. Schwierigkeitsgrad abschließen.'' Diese Quest gilt automatisch als erfüllt, wenn man bereits alle Technologien der Phase 1 der Virtuellen Zukunft erforscht hat, es sei denn, man hat in irgend einem früheren Zeitalter "Sackgassen-Technologien" übrig gelassen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 75.000 Münzen, oder 32.000 Vorräte, oder ... Einsammeln (1/3) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten 4 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 % Angriffstrank'' Der große Einiger (4/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Mit Anfang 20 hatte Temüdschin sich selbst als großer Krieger und Anführer etabliert. Bis 1206 hatte er die mongolischen Stämme unter seiner Herrschaft vereint und erhielt den Namen Dschingis Khan bei einer Stammesversammlung namens „kulturai“."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''32 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Jahrhundertwende: 19 Forge-Punkte.& **''4 Sektoren infiltrieren oder 5 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' Diese Quest gilt automatisch als erfüllt, wenn man bereits alle Provinzen der Phase 1 der Virtuellen Zukunft komplett eingenommen hat, es sei denn, man hat in irgend einem früheren Zeitalter eine der "Bonus-Provinzen" übrig gelassen. *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 220.000 Vorräte, oder ..., oder ... Ewig blauer Himmel (5/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Dschingis sah es bald als seine göttliche Mission an, das mongolische Reich über die Grenzen der eurasischen Steppe hinaus zu vergrößern. Er eroberte Gebiete, die sich von Peking bis zum Kaspischen Meer erstreckten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''300.000 Vorräte bezahlen'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. & **''16 gegnerische Einheiten im Kampf besiegen Hierbei ist es gleichgültig, ob man die Einheiten bei Kämpfen zur Eroberung von Sektoren auf der Karte der Kontinente, in Kämpfen zur Lösung von Begegnungen in der Gilden-Expedition, oder bei Angriffen auf Nachbarn besiegt. oder 40 Güter deines aktuellen Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters in die Gildenkasse spenden.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 5 Kryptowährung, oder ..., oder ... Der Eroberer (6/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Dschingis war als großartiger Kriegstaktiker und erbarmungsloser Eroberer bekannt. Die Mongolen konnten viele Territorien allein durch Furcht halten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. & **''4 Einheiten deines Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren oder 6 Einheiten deines Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters löschen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 70.000 Vorräte, oder ..., oder ... Informationsfluss (7/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Mit dem Wachstum seines Reiches schuf er ein komplexes und gut organisiertes Kommunikationsnetzwerk namens „yam“. Dadurch konnten Kuriere riesige Entfernungen an einem Tag zurücklegen und es war quasi eines der ersten internationalen Postsysteme."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' **''Eine Provinz auskundschaften oder 3 Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 5 Goldreis, oder ..., oder ... Einsammeln (2/3) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten 7 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung': **''Renovierungs-Kit'' thumb|center|80px|Renovierungs-Kit Handelsblüte (8/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Dschingis Khan wird ebenfalls zugesprochen, dass er die Seidenstraße unter eine Führung brachte, was den Handel zwischen Asien und Europa erweiterte."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Bezahle 1.167.000 Münzen'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. - In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. **''3 Sektoren infiltrieren oder 20 Tavernen besuchen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 5 Naniten, oder ..., oder ... Gefeierte Diversität (9/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Als sein Reich wuchs und damit Menschen von anderen Nationen einschloss, nahm er die Diversität seiner Territorien an und erließ Gesetze, die Religionsfreiheit garantierten. Er war außerdem sehr flexibel und nahm Ratschläge von anderen an, darunter auch seinen Ehefrauen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''48 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. - In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. **''3 Kämpfe in Folge gewinnen oder 2 Boosts in der Taverne aktivieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. 5 Goldreis, oder ..., oder ... Mysteriöser Tod (10/11) *'Questgeber:' Dschingis Khan *'Questtext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Im Jahr 1227 starb Dschingis Khan, aber es ist nicht genau bekannt, woran er starb und wo er beerdigt wurde. Traditionellen Überlieferungen zufolge starb er an den Verletzungen, die er von einem Sturz vom Pferd davontrug."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''56 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. - In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. **''10 Einheiten besiegen oder sechzehnmal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' Gemeint sind - wie gesagt - jeweils 1-Stunden-Produktionen in Produktionsstätten. - Produktionen in Gütergebäuden gelten NICHT. Im Übrigen zählt für das "Fertigstellen", wenn eingesammelt wird. Die Produktion(en) können also bereits gestartet (oder sogar beendet) worden sein, ehe man die Quest erhalten hat. *'Antworttext:' **''"Furchtloser Anführer! Hört euch die Lebensgeschichte von Dschingis Khan an, dem Einiger der mongolischen Stämme und dem Eroberer von Nationen. Spielt seine ganze Geschichte durch und erhaltet eine großartige Belohnung!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z. B. ..., oder ..., oder ... Endnoten en:Genghis Khan Historical Questline Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Historische Events